Shadows
by Kiss In The Rain
Summary: I changed the rating! Woohoo! It won't be R 'till further Chapters! *R/R!*
1. Chapter One

**Title: Shadows******

**By: Blurred Riddle******

**N/n: Draco/Ginny******

**Rated: R******

**Chapter: One******

**Disclaimer: I haven't come up with a funny quote so u'll have to wait…hehehehe**

**For: All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I luv u all! J **

****

****

****

**Shadows**

****

****

**_Shadows….._**

**__**

Six brothers to look up to, biding her time as a lonely figure, alone in the dark and light…

**_Lust….._**

__

Must she not notice how boys look at her, thoughts that pass their mind that which would surprise even the most perverse minds and people changing one year to another, waiting…?

****

**_Shadows….._**

__

Never perfect, having the mask of deceit lost in her own thoughts, never by many…

**_Jealousy….._**

__

Looking past those beautiful looking girls, wondering how they look so perfect, muttering hateful things under her breath…

**_Lies….._**

__

Those rich chocolate brown eyes, sparkling as the wind grows rapid and wild, her auburn coloured hair whisping her creamy coloured cheeks, though the weather is dull, her eyes shine, and you see happiness, ambition and hope in those eyes…..

****

**__**

**_Those eyes are a lie…._**

**__**

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

**~*LuL, Blurred Riddle*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

**~*~**

**_*~Hate me now… but you know you'll love me someday~*_**

****


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: Shadows******

**By: Blurred Riddle******

**N/n: Draco/Ginny******

**Rated: R******

**Chapter: Two******

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter….I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…**

**For: All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I**** STILL luv u all! J**

**Parting of Ways**

****

**~*~**

****

**_Lonely…_**

**__**

She sat up on her bed. "Why today?" rubbing her eyes with hesitation she thrust her head back, waiting for something. "No, no, no, a bit too soon I suppose?" she sighed in disappointment and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she sighed once again, "If only I looked this good a year ago"….She rolled her eyes and put her long auburn coloured hair in a loose pony tail while getting ready to take a shower.

Once she took her shower, she got dressed and went downstairs. 

"Ginny! Your up!" Ron edged to her enthusiastically. "Come on! Harry and Hermione will be here any second!" he added excited. 

Ginny just scoffed, "Okay, I AM here... calm yourself, besides… I've heard you from upstairs all morning, maybe they will be late?"

"Ginny, they'll be here on time… the muggles were probably giving Harry a hard time… After that last incident at there house, I doubt they'd want anymore of Harry's friends over"

Ginny laughed and retorted, "I think maybe they got lost"

"Don't even play like that Ginny! They'll be here!! Any minute now" Ron said in a rather unconvincing tone

……..In that instant there was a loud crash near the fireplace. Harry and Hermione had arrived at last.

**_Jealousy…._**

**__**

Mrs. Weasley then appeared and ran past Ron and Ginny, putting Hermione and Harry into a tight embrace. "How are you dears? Did you come through alright?" They both mumbled what sounded like a "yes". She let them both go and rushed off into the kitchen, serving the breakfast on the table.

"Hullo Hermione, Harry" Ginny nodded at both of them, rather a forced nod 

Ron eyed her curiously, but in an instant smiled at Hermione. "Hey Hermione!"

"Hullo Ron…did you do your homework?"

Ron rolled his eyes, he liked Hermione but just couldn't stand her 'motherly' attitude "Hermione! It's vacation! What are you on about?!"

Before Hermione could start with one of her lectures, Harry then cleared his throat.

"Sorry Harry" mumbled Ron as Hermione shook her head in displeasure. He then started on about Quidditch.

"Boys" Hermione and Ginny said in unison, and walked into the kitchen taking their seats. Harry and Ron followed, _There's something different about her, she's very pretty, no! she's your best friends sister! So what said that little voice in Harry's head. __She's beautiful!! Harry was fighting with himself, "I've gone mad"_

"What's that Harry?" Ron asked while sitting down. 

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing just thinking" he laughed nervously and dared to glance at Ginny while slowly sitting down. Ron shrugged and started on about Quidditch again, in-between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs. Hermione looked a little aggravated and confused, but kept quiet. 

Ginny felt as if someone was looking at her. She dared to look up. And then she saw him, his eyes never leaving hers he started to eat slowly. She was angry, jealousy, lust, pain and confusion surged through her veins. Her face flushed and she said coldly and clearly, "Excuse me, I'm going outside, it's getting hard to breathe in here"….

(¤~*A/N- I know Ginny's a little hard around the edges… but seriously how would you feel if you LOVED someone for so long, and them only glance at you one or twice b/c ur brother and/or sister is best friends with them? Tsk…tsk…tsk…Potter….not very nice!! Hehe…okay, I'll shut up now…*~¤)

**_Recognition…_**

**__**

Angry. 

She was angry when she got up from the table, Angry when she ran out thinking about**_ HIM. NOW__ he bloody realizes I exist?! She thought angrily. __After all these years?! Well now too bad, because I don't like him like that anymore. We are practically family! She sat down on the grass, red in the face clutching onto her wrists and knees. _**

"Ginny?" she heard a voice say; she turned around and saw Harry. "Pathetic" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, for whatever happened I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression" he paused, slightly waiting for her to reply. "Aren't you going to say anything Gin?" he questioned

"Yes I am, I don't like you like a boyfriend, I never will. I liked you long ago as a childish crush and that was all" Ginny paused and bit her lip

"I…" he paused also and rolled his eyes, half irritated, half angry. Harry opened his mouth to finish, but Ginny got up and retorted, "I don't like you anymore Harry, and I think now more than ever, it is our parting of ways" she looked at him with invisible sympathy and walked away. 

****

**Not to the Burrow, but to the street that led to the crowded Muggle Town...**

****

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

**~*LuL, Blurred Riddle*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

**~*~**

**_*~Hate me now… but you know you'll love me someday~*_**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: Shadows******

**By: Blurred Riddle******

**N/n: Draco/Ginny******

**Rated: R******

**Chapter: Three **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter….I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…**

**For: All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I**** STILL luv u all! J… And also…um..erm..i'll shut up now…hehehe**

**Lost…Or Am I?**

****

**~*~**

****

"Ginny! Hey Ginny! Were are you going?!" Harry shouted.

She suddenly stopped and turned around, "Tell Mum I'm out, hopefully she'll understand" Ginny then walked away. Harry sighed and went back into the borrow…praying that Mrs.Weasley would understand….

**~*MeAnwHiLe*~**

****

"Excuse me, yes, coming through, please!" Ginny sighed frustrated. Looking around the street she sighed and muttered, "Aha! Look at this, now to get out of this and find my way out of here! Stupid hard headed pratt I'm was being before…argh!" She walked quickly around and spotted a heavily cloaked person, walking into the trees. She did the only reasonable thing at the time, and followed the stranger. He stopped amidst the trees and touched a rock nearby.

He disappeared. 

Ginny gasped happily, "Wait a minute! That's…a….a portkey!!" she then added even happier, "When I get to the other side, I'll travel by floo home! The owner of that portkey HAS to be a wizard!" she sighed again and ran quickly to the rock. Nervous and shaking, Ginny grasped on the rock and suddenly all the colours swerved and mixed around her. She could tell she was traveling far because it took about two minutes for the scenery to turn into a proper colour.

"Oof!" she fell to the floor, getting up she brushed off invisible dust.

(¤*~A/N- I do realize that when you use a portkey once, it will come with you when you touch it… it would NOT stay behind for another person to take, the reason I had to twist a couple of things was because I'm not going to have poor Ginny panicking frantically in the middle of a tiny patch of trees over another little portkey rock… so YES I am aware of that 'mistake' if you shall call it that… and NO I'm not going to make Ginny's path easy….but not TOO hard either! Hehehe…I'll shut up now...~*¤)

Ginny looked around the room in amazement and pure awe. The room was elaborately decorated, silk green curtains and chairs, polished down oak, a leather couch in the middle of the room and a large oak-made fireplace. "Woah" she said airly…"This whole room costs twice as much as my house I bet" she added. There were footsteps heard from outside the door. She gasped, unable to move in fear, Ginny then heard the voices more clearly. The colour drained out of her face.

"Draco, please make sure you behave, besides you only have two more days in the mansion, then back to school so please, behave"a cold and sharp voice said, Ginny assumed it was Mr.Mafloy, and that scared her a lot remembering what had happened in the first year, she started to feel light headed.

"Yes son, we have to go but it's only for today, we'll be here tomorrow afternoon" said another voice, cold, but at the same time, warmer than Mr.Malfoy. Ginny reckoned it was Mrs. Mafloy, she wasn't very sure, after all she only saw her once, in the Triwizard Cup two years ago, that made Ginny's stomach turn upside down. 

"Goodbye, and behave!"

"Bye"

There was a loud pop, and Ginny supposed they were gone. 

She then foolishly realized were she was. "Oh my God…I'm in Malfoy Manor!" and before she could even catch her breath…

**The Door Opened and She Was Staring Straight Into Draco Malfoy's Eyes…**

****

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

**~*LuL, Blurred Riddle*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

**~*~**

**_*~Hate me now… but you know you'll love me someday~*_**


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: Shadows******

**By: Blurred Riddle******

**N/n: Draco/Ginny******

**Rated: R******

**Chapter: Four **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter….I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…**

**For: All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I**** STILL luv u all! J… And also…um..erm..i'll shut up now…hehehe… I need a beta tester!!!!!!!! Fluff scenes will have to be made… I can't do fluff…lol…so if my beta can, please… If you want to be my beta IM me at- Blured Riddle or e-mail me at, [BluredRiddle@aol.com][1]... If you have MsN…my SN is Hamball… hope to hear from SOMEONE soon…hehehe….bye!! **

**_~*BR*~_**

**Lost II**

****

**~*~**

****

**_Fear…._**

**__**

_Goes into all of us, children or grown… Lost, afraid of the world around us… Never knowing were to go… if you need a hand of a friend… always know, I am here with you… I'm with you…_

__

**~*~**

****

Ginny just looked at him, fear crossing every vein in her body. He just stood there, his cold gray eyes flickered in malice at her. Ginny whimpered, all she could do now. For all Ginny knew, she was in Draco Malfoy's hands, and that was never good. 

"Weasley" he said coldly, while looking at her up and down. _Damn she's hot, wait a minute; she's a Weasley for god's sakes! So what?! She's still hot… "You shouldn't be wearing THAT, and besides what is a little Weasley like you doing here? You should know better than to break an entry…" he said coldly with mockery dripping from every word. He added in a venomous tone, "Especially here…" he then started pacing himself towards her, slowly._

"Of _COURSE I know were I am! And you know what? I ****__WANTED_**_to be here…" Ginny replied with mockery and added, "And I know my clothes look wonderful, I also think pink tank tops are in this summer! You should buy one, it'll look great on you" while saying this, she twirled around slowly to show off. "I know I look great in these"… She then cocked her eyebrow and folded her hands in front of her, waiting. __My gosh__, he's HOT… but, Oh my god I can not believe I just said that… What's he going to do to me? Oh lord….._**

__

Draco reacted to this in surprise. He stopped walking to her and just gaped at her. _Wow…she grew a backbone… Smirking, he just eyed her closely._

"Leave me alone Malfoy, I know my lovely figure has you enticed but please leave me alone" Ginny retorted while looking around the room again, trying not to look his way.

His eyes bore into her, grinning (¤~*WOW! His trademark grin… he looks so hot in CoS!! Lol…I'll shut up now*~¤) "Can't argue with that" he said smoothly in her ear. But, added harshly "But who's house are you in?" he added, pressing his body up against hers "pinning her" you can say 

"Listen you, I got here by mistake I want to leave, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now" Ginny replied, rather out of breath _Damn he's hot and I don't care what my brothers say, screw them… For a moment… She grinned to herself… _

**_Lust…_**

_All alone, when finally he comes along and sweeps you off your feet… Into a gentle kiss filled with passion… Only in your dreams, he really kisses harshly, demanding control… Never has he loved you, just wanted you… Your affection… Your body… Your soul…_

__

Ginny felt like kissing Draco, she saw he seemed to want to be doing the same thing. 

"No Weasley" he replied even colder than before.

"What do you mean NO?!" she said loudly, "My family is waiting for me, it's late…I think…anyways I have a family, a life you know…" she added very angry now… _Fuck him, I want to go home! _

Draco closed his eyes and slowly opened them, "Shut up Weasley, you are giving me a headache for Merlin's sake!" He looked angry, about to murder anyone. 

She didn't care, she wanted out… And she wanted it now… "No Malfoy! Make ME!" she shouted at him angrier than ever before…

"As you wish" he said maliciously, before letting her say anything else he kissed her, trying to deepen the kiss, he grinned at himself as she reluctantly let him into her mouth and started to kiss also… (¤~*I need a beta!! Lol… I can't make this lemon fluff scenes... I get VERY queasy...lol…well, back to the story!*~¤) Draco then pressed her up on the wall again, (still snogging the sh*t out of her) slowly bringing his hand up to her thigh. Ginny didn't stop him, she was to busy moaning and enjoying this to care…His body reacted immensely to this… Now kissing her neck, he slowly brought her to the couch, not wanting to ruin the moment. He brought her down slowly down putting his weight onto her, and kissing her lustfully. 

Ginny then foolishly realized what she was doing… _Oh my god… I'm snogging Draco Malfoy!! A MALFOY!!! I have to get out of here… Pushing him off, she slowly got up from the couch, out of breath._

"What was that for?!" Draco angrily questioned Ginny

"I have to get home, and I was kissing you, you dimwit… That's not good, I must be sick" she replied angrily

Draco realized she was breathing heavily and looked VERY angry… "Fine, see you at school" he replied icily at her, before turning around to leave

"Draco!... I dunno how to get back" Ginny called to him in worry… 

Draco sighed and handed her a pouch of floo-powder from his pocket… "here" as he gave it to her, he took the opportunity and grabbed her around the waist, giving her another lusty snogg

Ginny gasped, but snogged back… Her mind yelling at her…_HOME!!! HOME!!! Not today child!! HOME!!! She opened her eyes and frowned, turning around and going to the fireplace. Before she called for the Burrow, Draco called at her…_

"Weasley, see you on the train, we could finish were we left off" he flashed *one again* his trademark grin, before turning around to leave. From a distance he heard Ginny was silent, and then heard her shout, "The Borrow!"…

_She was gone… _

__

Draco licked his lips slowly, and muttered to himself…

**"Oh this will be a very different year, I'll make sure of that…"**

****

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

**~*LuL, Blurred Riddle*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

**~*~**

**_*~Hate me now… but you know you'll love me someday~*_**

   [1]: mailto:BluredRiddle@aol.com



	5. Chapter Five

**Title: **Shadows****

**By: **Blurred Riddle****

**N/n: **Draco/Ginny****

**Rated: **R****

**Chapter: **Five 

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Harry Potter….I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…

**For:** All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I** STILL** luv u all!! J Yes…Ginny's very FIESTY aiin't she? Hehehe…don't worry, she'll go soft again!!...I think…;-)  Lol….So, I didn't know if I passed from the HP Books Ginny's middle name, *if she has one* if she doesn't I put 'Anne' it sounds good. 'Virginia Anne Weasley' I think it's nice…::shruggs:: just to tell you!! C'ya!

**_~*BR*~_**

**Your Secret's Safe with Me**

****

**~*~**

****

_Confused…_

            Ginny was confused. She didn't know whether to feel good, revolted, or just angry. Confused to the limit of actually wanting to die, or maybe wake up off this dream, or better yet nightmare gone worse. _Goddamn he was hot though! Not to mention GREAT kisser!! _"What the hell?!" she said out loud. Blushing furiously, he surroundings stopped spinning and she fell from the fireplace once again. "Ouch! Talk about rough landing!" Ginny scoffed coldly and looked up. She then met the eyes of an angry Mrs. Weasley, red faced Hermione, harassed looking Harry, and scared looking Ron. Ginny just grinned, "What? No welcome?" 

"Virginia Anne Weasley! Where were you?" Mrs. Weasley said calmly, yet dangerously low.

"Mum? Didn't Harry tell you? I went out, I needed _something_" Ginny said, glancing angrily at Harry. He looked at her with a look saying clearly, 'I did all I could, she just shook it out of me!' _Poor Harry, I'll let THIS one pass… Ginny then smiled at him, and look back at Mrs. Weasley who looked as if going to murder. "Well?" Mrs. Weasley looked very impatient and sounded lower and calmer than before, Ginny hated that. _

"Well, um-erm… Mum…I…I…I got lost and ended up in a muggle town; I then met my friends from school… You remember Angelina and Megan right? Well, they gave me some floo powder and I flooed home" Ginny knew it wasn't a clever lie, but all she could think of at the moment. 

"Oh child, just never do that again!!" Mrs. Weasley knew she let her go out VERY easy, but it was her last day there… She then sighed and sat down on her seat quietly knitting a shirt quickly adding,  "Tomorrow you, Ron, Hermione and Harry will go to Diagon Alley alone… As soon as your father comes, I am going with him to see Bill who I've heard is terribly sick…I might be back after tomorrow to take you all to the Platform, but please BE CAREFUL" she looked closely at Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny very seriously, then started to knit again. 

"Right….Um, Hermione? What time is it?" Ginny asked anxiously…

"Wait let me see…Oh MY! You were late Gin, it's 7:30" Hermione then gasped, "Ginny where in God's name were you REALLY?" Ginny then remembered what had happened… Thinking very quickly she looked at Ron and Harry who were in a deep conversation in the corner and then at Mrs. Weasley who was quietly knitting the remains of the shirt… 

"Alright" Ginny sighed and grabbed Hermione's hand dragging her to her room. When they got there, Ginny then put a silencing spell on the room, and locked the door… Taking a spot on the bed, she faced Hermione who did the same… "What's with the secrecy, Gin?" Hermione looked interested…"You took so long in coming back? I KNOW Angie and Mags, they wouldn't just let you stay so long without your mum knowing" she added knowingly… Ginny then knew she had caught her in the lie…

"I'll tell you Hermione, but please" Ginny pleaded, not waiting for a response from Hermione, she sighed and took a deep breath, starting all over her horrible day… "I got lost in the Muggle Town and was looking around desperately for a sign of any witch or wizard… I saw a heavily cloaked person head for the trees so I followed, the person then picked up a rock, disappearing I then knew he was a wizard so I decided I would ask him for some floo when I got to the other side" Ginny paused, looking at Hermione… She had the look of pure disbelief but nodded for Ginny to go on… "Well, when I touched the portkey, it took me somewhere different, It took me to Malfoy Manor" She paused again to hear Hermione gasp as a response then add, "Go on Virginia" Ginny flinched at the sound of her real name and also realized the hint of 'strictness' in her voice… So she just sighed and continued, "Well, when I got there, I was in a study of some sort, I heard voices outside… Draco's parents I suppose left because I heard them say apparatus… Draco then went ahead and opened the door to the room I was in, I could say he attacked me because you weren't there, but I know what I did was deliberately done…" Ginny paused again, Hermione looked as if going to die. "I didn't have sex with Malfoy Hermione!!... Well we kissed…a lot" she said quickly noticing Hermione's response…

"Well nothing else happened right?" Hermione asked nervously… Ginny nodded quickly…"Then, Ron and Harry will know nothing of this conversation" Hermione added slowly, to Ginny it looked forced, but she was glad that Hermione would not say anything…

"Thanks 'Mione"  Ginny replied, before going into the covers and closing her eyes…

"Goodnight Gin" Hermione sighed, and turned off the lights…before closing her eyes, she added to Ginny, "Be Careful, that Mafloy is very nasty and I mean in everyway possible"…

"Okay" was all she could muster… Ginny prayed Draco wouldn't mention what had happened at his house…

**That's all she could do at the time…**

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

**~*LuL, Blurred Riddle*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

**~*~**

**_*~Hate me now… but you know you'll love me someday~*_**


	6. Chapter Six

**Title: **Shadows****

**By: **Blurred Riddle****

**N/n: **Draco/Ginny****

**Rated: **R****

**Chapter: **Six

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Harry Potter….I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…

**For:** All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I** STILL** luv u all!! J Yes…Well, I THINK I have a Beta… My computer was messed up and I foolishly went on the net to talk to my 'Beta' I think… and my computer shut off automatically while I was In the middle of a conversation with my I think is my beta.. ::shruggs:: well, the beta openings are still out so, you know, if you are interested E-Mail me or leave your e-mail with your review… The beta must know how to make fluff scenes because I can't… LoL.. Really I can't…well see you,  

**_~*BR*~_**

**Revelations**

****

**~*~**

****

_Frustration…_****

            "Ginny? Ginny! Wake up!! We're going to be late!!" 

            "Not Now Ron! I'm telling Mum!"

"Wake up! Fine, don't listen"

**_SPLASH!_**

****

"AHH! RON YOU BITCH! I'm telling Mum when she gets back!" Ginny screamed while jumping up from her bed, trying to move her hair away from her wet face "Oh My God Ron!" she raged.

"Ginny, I warned you! We were supposed to be in Diagon Alley an hour ago!!" replied Ron, shaken up and angry.

"Ron, just go to Diagon Alley! I'll have to meet up with you over there, I have to fix my clothes and now, thanks to _you _also my clothes!" she retorted trying to fix her auburn coloured locks.

"But, But Mum said… Argh! Alright! But in one hour Ginny! ONE Hour…I'll meet you in Gringotts the steps of Gringotts to be exact" he said a bit frustrated and added before leaving, "Be careful Gin" 

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Bye Ron". She then showered, and did her hair before Ginny left, she took a quick look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing tight red fleeces with a white tank-top and blue sneaker's *~¤ (A/N~ I've ALWAYS fancied tank-tops and fleeces hehe… Ginny has my style… LoL..i'll shut up now..) ¤~* "I'm alright" she breathed, before going to the fireplace. She still had some floo from Draco so she decided to use it. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted, coughing from the ashes. Ginny hoped she said her destination correctly, she wouldn't want to get lost again…

**~*¤(A/N~ I think I'll stop here… NA! I won't torture you like last time ;-) )¤*~**

_Help Me…_

_Alone in the dark, never too far away from the ones you love, not knowing they are there to comfort you, hold you, love you through harsh and difficult times, join me and you will have more than comforting, or love from your family… You'll have me…_

**~*~**

****

            Her stomach felt as if being pulled up, _I'm almost there! She couldn't believe it was taking this long… Ron will murder me!! I'll never be allowed to go out alone again! He'll tell mum for sure!! Please STOP!! _As if the portal knew what she had wanted, she abruptly stopped, and literally _flew out of the fireplace. "Oww!" Ginny moaned, looking up, she couldn't believe her eyes. _

"Oh Shit" she said and dust herself off beginning to look around.

There were cases full of severed hands on her left, body parts hanging from the dimly lit ceiling, and what she supposed were dark objects on her right. Scared and shaken, Ginny looked around frantically for an exit. When she saw the big oak doors, she swung them open and ran out…

"Oh my god they call THIS place a store?!" she said while reading the sign in front of the little shop it read, _Barnum and Knox Since 1686 _she whistled slowly and began looking around, "Wait a minute!! I'm not in Diagon Alley! I'm in,… in…um…" she looked around, desperately looking for a sign…

Ginny then spotted a rust sign on the corner of the alley-way reading, **_KOCKTURN ALLEY _"I'm in KNOCKTURN ALLEY?! But how in the hell did I get in Kn-" before she could finish, a cold hand rested on her bare shoulder, grasping it tightly, she heard someone whisper in her ear, "What's a little one like you doing in Knockturn Alley?" **

Ginny turned around, "Oh it's just _you_"  she said coldly. "Careful Weasley, that attitude really doesn't suit you" Draco replied coldly. "Well, then, you can start by letting go of my arm then MAYBE getting a life… But be sure to get back on the last on for me, I know it's difficult for people like you" Ginny retorted angrily. 

Draco looked a bit surprised at the last comment, but woke up from the confusion and trance only a second later. "WOW! Little Miss. Wealsey finally got herself a tongue! Surprised Potter let you _have _one" he eyes her with pure venom, holding her arm tighter then before.

"For your information Malfoy, me and Harry are just friends, not that it matters to you anyway" Ginny was in the verge of tears,  her arm was hurting a lot, and she just wanted to go. She was also very afraid of Draco. "LET ME GO!" Ginny used all her strength and with one hand, pushed him off. She screamed and ran out of the alley way, looking up, it was dark no longer, "Diagon Alley!" Ginny gasped in mere amazement and happiness. 

She merrily sat on the steps of Gringotts waiting for her brother,

****

**"_I'm not mentioning this to anyone, not even Hermione when I see her"_**

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

**~*LuL, Blurred Riddle*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

**~*~**

**_*~Hate me now… but you know you'll love me someday~*_**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title: **Shadows****

**By: **Blurred Riddle****

**N/n: **Draco/Ginny****

**Rated: **R****

**Chapter: **Seven

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Harry Potter….I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…

**For:** All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I** STILL** luv u all!! J Hmm, well after Ch. 8 I promise Ginny will be on the train up and going… I just needed to come into detail what happened at her house because it will come in handy in future chapters…I wanna thank my Beta SeZza she's the best!! Lol…luv ya ma!! J Well I hope you like Chap. 7!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Lol…see you,

**_~*BR*~_**

**Trust Me**

****

**~*~**

****

**_Patience…_******

****

**_Fear me not, for I will be there someday, when time comes…_******

**~*~**

****

            Where are they?! Goddamnit! And I thought I was late!!  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny looked up and met the eyes of Ron, who looked as harassed and worried as ever before. 

"Ginny! You were supposed to meet us here an HOUR ago!! Where have you been?!" he added, taking long deep breaths and pointing at the street leading to 'Flourish and Blotts.' 

"Ron, I...I'm sorry I just saw the latest muggle fashion magazine on Dad's study table. You know the study table right across from the fireplace? So I just sat down and was amazed! Those clothes are VERY nice, I'm SO SORRY Ron." Ginny then tried to pull the sorriest face she could and pretended to be awfully sorry.  
  
Ron just scoffed and retorted, "Let's go! Harry and Hermione are waiting at Flourish and Blotts!" 

Ginny nodded and followed him, pacing herself from the long way over. Walking with Ron was very disturbing and uncomfortable; he still couldn't get over the fact that she was sorry, and wouldn't talk to Ginny. When they got to the front of the store Ginny gasped in surprise. Harry was looking shaken and literally 'pissed off' *as muggles would say*, and Hermione looked as if she was crying.  
  
"'What happened?!" Ron asked while running to them. 

Ginny just stood there where she was, uncomfortable and not wanting to hear what had happened. She had a feeling it had something to do with her, because she glanced at Harry and saw him swallow hard and whisper something in Ron's ear. Hermione just stood there where she was, eyeing Ginny as if trying to pry something out of her. Ginny shifted a bit before feeling an arm on her shoulder looking up, she met Harry's eyes.  
  
"Ginny? Can I have a word?" he asked, with much difficulty it seemed to Ginny, because he seemed to want to puke right then and there. 

"Sure Harry." She shuddered a bit while following Harry into a corner and facing him,   
  
"What's Up?"  
  
"Well….Um…Erm…" Harry really tried to be sensible, and then he began, "It all started when…"  
  


  
***~¤Flashback¤~*  
  
**

  
Harry and Hermione were waiting for Ron to come back with Ginny; they stayed behind to buy their books, while going out of Flourish and Blotts, Hermione as usual, had more than she could carry. Harry had offered to help but she simply refused.  
  
"No Harry, I'm alright," Hermione answered to Harry for the fifteenth time calmly, while struggling with the books.  
  
**_Forbidden_**  
  
While going outside, Hermione bumped into someone books flying all over the place. She looked up to see who pushed her.   
  
It was Draco.  
  
"Damnit Mudblood! Now I'll have to burn my robes!" Draco spat at Hermione, who was slowly picking up the books not bothering or wanting to look up again.

"Pick them up Malfoy! It was your fault not hers!!" Harry stepped in, eyeing Malfoy with hatred. 

"Just because you're a Mudblood lover Potter, doesn't mean I have to be one too. Besides, I'm sure you can get Ginny as your consolation if you're so upset." Draco's reply was dripping with venom and malice. 

Harry looked as if he was about to blow, before he could say anything Draco added, "But of course! Ginny finally used her senses and found you boring, oddly enough, word around here says you like her"   
  
"Malfoy, at least someone actually likes me without being paid for it." Harry knew it was a bit of a weak comeback, but he was so upset he couldn't even think straight. 

Draco then sneered, and before turning around to go, he added dangerously, "You know, Ginny moans and uses her tongue?" He then smirked and disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving an astonished Hermione and awestruck Harry behind.  
  


  
**¤*~End Of Flashback~*¤**

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

**~*LuL, Blurred Riddle*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

**~*~**

**_*~Hate me now… but you know you'll love me someday~*_**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title: **Shadows****

**By: **Blurred Riddle****

**N/n: **Draco/Ginny****

**Rated: **R****

**Chapter: **Eight

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Harry Potter….I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…

**For:** All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I** STILL** luv u all!! J Hmm, well after Ch. 8 I promise Ginny will be on the train up and going…I wanna thank my Beta SeZza she's the best!! Lol…luv ya ma!! J Well I hope you like Chap. 8!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Lol…see you,

**_~*BR*~_**

**Trust Me**

****

**~*~**

****

**_Lost…_**

****

_Talk to me, I'll listen, look at me, I'll flush, believe in me,  I'll lie…_

**~*~**

****

            Ginny was angry…No, she wanted to kill…"What the hell?" she blurted out, red in the face. She turned to Harry, lost in her thoughts. "Well I wanted to know, what **DID he mean by that Gin, I mean I could imagine what he did mean but you? With a guy… and MALFOY?! Are you kidding me?!" Harry's eyes widened with every word he spoke. Not knowing rather to feel insulted or flattered at what Harry said, Ginny just frowned darkly, "We should go, um- did you get all of our books?" she paused waiting for a reply. **

"Yeah, I did and I think we should go quickly, Ron's going to be sick" Harry made a face and pointed to Ron.

If Ginny wasn't so awestruck still, she would have fallen on the floor from laughing so hard…Ron was an odd reddish colour, trying to get Hermione to tell him where Draco went…Hermione looked as if about to collapse because Ron was trying to get through her, and into the alley-way. Ginny rolled her eyes, "He's always exaggerating! Let's GO before he makes a fool out of himself AND makes a scene"

"Gin, I have to talk to you NOW" Hermione finally got Ron to calm down, and was now facing Ginny with a stern expression…"But we have to go back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley should have gotten an owl from us HOURS ago, she's very worried that we are by ourselves and probably wants us to Owl her telling her that we are home and got all of out things, remember guys we are leaving for the train tomorrow." Harry said impatiently, eyeing Ginny and Hermione cautiously. "It's alright, go ahead I should talk to Hermione" Ginny had a sort of awkward pleading in her voice, that even she didn't understand.

After five minutes of bickering and convincing, Harry and Ron finally left, leaving Ginny and Hermione alone at last…

*~¤(Ron is SOOO stubborn…MY GOD!! Lol…okay, I'll shut up now… But remember, Chapter 9 will be on the train..it'll be up by tomorrow I PROMISE…lol..i update everyday so you know the routine 'u review I continue' ...lol..)¤~*

**~*~**

****

**_Forgotten…_**

****

_You never look at me, not even a glance, now that I have grown, you think you'll get your chance, you swear you'll make me yours, but remember baby, I'm not one of your whores, so treat me well, and I just might, treat me bad, and you'll get a fright…_

****

            "Now tell me, what was that all about Gin, you know I told you to be careful" Hermione sounded so concerned, Ginny felt bad. At the same time, she was angry. _Who are they to get into my business?! I'm not eleven anymore and it seems like I've turned human to Ron, Harry and Hermione overnight! Cause they were never like this to ME…  She then took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, anything Draco said that sounded at all a little 'off hand', is not true, now please, can we just go? I'm tired and a tad bit hungry" And with that, she turned around to go to the Burrow._

"But EVERYTHING that Draco said was and sounded very off" Hermione replied, in a mere whisper not really wanting Ginny to hear what she said. And with that, she took off, trying to catch up with Ginny. Not knowing whether to say something to Harry and Ron or not…_Maybe, if this gets intense I'll mention it to them…_

**_"But if it doesn't, it'll be forgotten"_**

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

***~LuL, Blurred Riddle**

***** *** *** *** *****

**~*~**

***~Hate me now, but you know you'll love me someday~***


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title: **Shadows****

**By: **Blurred Riddle****

**N/n: **Draco/Ginny****

**Rated: **R****

**Chapter: **Nine

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Harry Potter….I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…

**For:** All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I** STILL** luv u all!! J Hmm, well after Ch. 8 I promise Ginny will be on the train up and going…I wanna thank my Beta SeZza she's the best!! And everyone else who E-mailed me for the position of a Beta!! Lol…luv ya!! J Well I hope you like Chap. 9!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Lol This Chapter will be one of the SHORTEST ones I'll EVER make...lol…So please, Chapter 10 will be longer, I PROMISE…see you,

**_~*BR*~_**

****

**Feelings**

****

**~*~**

**_Feelings…_**

****

_The next say was very tiresome in the Weasley house. There was more noise, yelling, and people frantically rushing up the stairs, with pieces of toast dangling from their mouths. Nervousness, excitement, anxiousness, worries, and other feelings that are normal and common amongst even the strongest of hearts. Unfortunately, Ginny wasn't half of the strong hearts. She gave the weak ones a bad name and the strong ones something to laugh about…_

**_Change…_**

****

_But that was the old Ginny. THIS Ginny had longer hair, fuller chest and *behind…hehehe*, nicer shape, taller and less shy. This was now Gin or Ginny for old time's sake of course. Having more of everything and being looked at differently was Ginny's whole purpose of changing. She did it for many people around her, but mostly for herself. She was tired of being looked at as the Youngest, Quietest, Loneliest, And Star-Struck Weasley. Charlie was known for his fantastic grades and Quidditch skills, Bill was just *cool*, Percy was known for his O.W.L.S and for his cleverness *of course*, Fred and George were comedians and rule-breakers but still managed to keep their grades high and their popularity level grew by minute, Ron was known for his chess skills but most importantly for being Harry Potter's best friend. *Why? Because he's Harry Potter that's why!!*, to Ginny there was no room for her. Everything that she wanted to be known for was taken by her brothers, or someone else had done it in the past that was not possible for the average 16 ½ year old to do. _

**~*~**

****

_I hate September!! ARGH! Just shoot me, and get it over with. So much to put up with, it's pissing me off!! _Ginny thought to herself, joining her mum and dad inside the car. Ron, Hermione and Harry were still inside getting ready. When the Weasley's were finally late, the car started and they drove to London all the way to Platforms 9¾.

"Now everyone, brace yourselves. Ginny, Harry, you both go first." Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly while pushing them to the platform. 

"Alright Mum, Bye… I love you" Ginny shouted over the noise of people, and ran through the platform, *Harry close behind her* to find herself facing an unmoving train. 

"Let's go put our stuff in storage, and then get our seats" Harry said to Ginny while helping her load the bags.

Looking for a compartment was hard enough as it was, while waiting for Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny decided to play a game. 

"Hey Gin, I got an idea"

"What is it Harry?"

"How about, we play the insulting game I just made up"

"Huh?" came in Ginny's confused voice. "The INSULTING game?"

"Well, yeah. If you wanted to say something you knew I would never live down, now's the time to say it… We'll take turns alright?"

"Um…Sure, you go first"

"Freak"

Ginny was surprised, but then noticed the playful glint in Harry's eyes…_So he wants to play Virginia Anne Weasley huh? Let the games begin… "Star Struck Prick" She then saw his surprise, but then saw him smirk… _

"Rug Muncher"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "I'll pass because I'm a Christian Witch" Ginny said, about to laugh at the profanity Harry just said…"Or maybe…" she added before whispering, "Pencil"

"Huh?"

"Pencil"

"Okay…Bint"

"Tart"

Harry's eyes widened, "Bint"

"Wait, you said that twice…"

"So?"

"What do you mean SO? You can't say it twice!"

"Who invented the game here!!?"

"Aright… Fine… Girl Tart"

"Ah, so does that mean only YOU can say 'tart' twice and I can't say 'bint' twice" Harry then smirked…"Jumpy Redhead"

"Perky Pencil"

"What?"

"I said, Perky Pencil"

"Huh?"

Ginny sighed, "Perky Pencil Harry, doesn't that remind of something?" she then tried to clear her throat, as if trying to give him a hint…

"Pervert" Harry said suddenly, actually getting what she said, "Okay…hmmm…. Feisty"

"Who's feisty?" came in Ron's voice, Hermione poked her head inside the compartment… "I said who's feisty" he repeated again, wanting to know what was going on…

"Um… Remember those 'Blast Ended Skrewts' Hagrid had back in **_your _**third year?" Ginny said quickly, looking at Harry sharply as if daring him to defy her or look questionable…

"Oh yeah those" said Ron taking a seat, dismissing the whole conversation completely. They then got into a deep and hushed conversation, leaving Ginny completely out of it. She knew they probably didn't mean to, so she decided to find a compartment to herself… ~*¤(When I meant 'they' I was talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione, sorry if she wasn't mentioned guys! Okay..i'll shut up now)¤*~

Ginny got up and left, when outside she didn't know where to go… The compartment was broken down into four groups, The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had the middle of the train, Hufflepuff had the right, and Slytherin had the left… Looking around Ravencalws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs compartments were useless; they were all full of people. Ginny sighed and walked slowly to the left hand side of the hallway. It was darker and cooler on that side; scaring herself into thinking she wished the Gryffindors' side was a little darker than so 'patriotic'. 

While overlooking some rooms, she finally found an empty one. It was all the way in the back, one of the darkest and coldest corners on the whole train. In enigma, the compartment's number was '69' Ginny couldn't resist the temptation to laugh, _Oh dear, this is just too much for one girl… Sitting down, finally the train had started, _and I thought I was late! What bloody luck I have!! __

**_Ginny then drifted off into a very deep and peaceful sleep…_**

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

***~LuL, Blurred Riddle~***

***** *** *** *** *****

**~*~**

***~Hate me now, but you know you'll love me someday~***


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title: **Shadows****

**By: **Blurred Riddle****

**N/n: **Draco/Ginny****

**Rated: **R****

**Chapter: **Ten

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Harry Potter…I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…

**For:** All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I** STILL** luv u all!! …I wanna thank my Beta SeZza she's the best!! Lol…luv ya ma!! J Well I hope you like Chap. 10!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Lol…This chapter is dedicated to My twin sister Samantha Riddle *I'm Amber Riddle by the way...*, my best e-bud Angelina Snape, and my boyfriend Christian *Chris* West.. See you,

**_~*BR*~_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

I Want You 

** **

**~*~**

Fear… 

****

Strength and power start at one point, don't want to share with anyone, the feelings that I have for you, are lessening every time we meet. You are a pervert and I hate you. But I'm afraid to tell you. So I'll just express myself now, I know me fearing you, gives you strength and power, oh so you thought conquering me would prove something, it's not proving anything now… Maybe only one thing, you are a coward, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…

**~*~**

** **

** **

_Doors were slamming in her head…People she loved were all dead… She was moaning and afraid, "Stop! Stop!" She screamed._

"Oh my god!" Ginny gasped sitting up, clutching her face desperately…"Another bloody nightmare!" she cursed at herself for having such a mind. _Oh great, it WAS a dream… And I'm still on the train!! I wonder if Ron knows I'm gone? NO __Virginia__! You left for a REASON they were ignoring you! But, they ALWAYS ignore me, and that's no reason to leave! NO you are staying here!_ Ginny was fighting with herself, "I've gone absolutely mad" and closing her eyes; but then again, Ginny never noticed someone watching her from the door…

**'Click' **(~*By the click I meant the compartments door went 'click' hehehe…I'll shut up now*~) 

"Weasley? What the hell do you think you are doing in MY compartment?"

Without opening her eyes she sighed with sarcasm, Oh NO! I'm trespassing on Ferret-Boy's property!! Please Ferret! Have Mercy PLEASE!" Ginny then got up and stood facing Draco, and with pure sarcasm she added, "Malfoy, can't you see? I'm jerking off with Harry! And you know what else? I don't think this compartment has your bloody damned name on it!" She then just stood there, as if waiting for a retort or the famous Mafloy sneer. _Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?! Ginny!! Why are you trying to get on his bad side!?_

Draco was finding it hard to believe but took his usual smirk/scowl and narrowed his eyes on her. Then, closed the compartment door and locking it, turned back to Ginny. "Now I don't know how the HELL Potter let you grow a backbone AND a tongue, but don't try and test me or my patience" saying this with all the venom he could muster he smirked coldly and added, "Unless you would like to use it on me another way, then it would be MY pleasure" The last comment surprised her greatly, but she responded just a second later, "Oh it would ALSO be my pleasure, but the sad part is…You'll have YOUR first time with a Weasley…Shame" Ginny then tutted him as you would to a dog…

"Don't you realize you insulted yourself you idiot? And TRUST me, I've had more encounters than you will ever have"

Ginny stifled a laugh, barely.  She took all the courage and anger she had bolted up deep inside her, but decided deep down; she didn't even want to go that far with Draco. She wasn't at all brave, she was scared out of her wits and to top it all off, he was glaring dangerously at her. So Ginny took *inwardly* a deep breath and without thinking, she went closer to him and whispered seductively in his ear, "Sure you have, Church Boy" (~*LoL! This Line is Dedicated To My Best E-Bud, Angelina Snape…lol..i luv you Angie!! Ok I'll shut up now~*) then, as if nothing had ever happened, she sat back down and closed her eyes…

Only a second later Ginny felt it…Draco grabbed her by her arms and slammed her on the wall. Draco then breathed in her ear, "You think I'm a church boy huh? Well let's see if this 'church boy' or any church boy would do what I will to you trust me Weasley, this year will be VERY different… I'll make sure of that…" and with a last sneer, he let her go… While watching her get her things and mutter under her breath, Draco couldn't believe she hadn't said anything, or done anything for that matter. Not one single tear came down her creamy cheeks…Not one tear out of her chocolate brown eyes…Nothing, nothing at all….

"Weasley"

"Malfoy"

He grinned inwardly; _She__ should have been in Slytherin, damned bloody drunken hat!!! _

"What the hell is it Mafloy" Ginny sighed impatiently, on the verge of walking out Malfoy stopped her…

"Be careful" Draco said in a voice filled with malice adding, "We wouldn't want our little Virginia to be broken at the humble age of sixteen"

Cocking her eyebrows up, Ginny smirked and replied coldly, "16 ½ thank you very much and don't worry, those who DO want me can't have me"

"And why's that" He wanted to know the reason, surely some guys had seen her on the train…_It's too soon, I'm sure they only GLANCED at her, not COMPLETLEY checked her out…have they?_

Ginny then got an idea… A very dangerous idea in her case, but she knew that as long as her cards where on the table, she would do just fine…Before turning around, she added coldly and seductively…"Because Draco, I want you**_"_ **(~*A/N- This is dedicated to mi boi Chris... Amber loves you boo! Lol… OK i'll shut up now*~) and without waiting for a response from Draco, Ginny just walked/skidded away to join Ron and his best friends in their compartment…

"Hey Ginny, we missed you…. where were you?" Hermione asked as soon as Ginny entered…****

__ _"Oh Hermione, do I have a story for you"_

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

***~LuL, Blurred Riddle~***

***** *** *** *** *****

**~*~**

***~Hate me now, but you know you'll love me someday~***


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title: **Shadows****

**By: **Blurred Riddle****

**N/n: **Draco/Ginny****

**Rated: **R****

**Chapter: **Eleven

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Harry Potter…I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…

**For:** All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I** STILL** luv u all!! …Now, I'm very sorry for the interruptions on Chapter 10 I just couldn't resist!! Lol..This chapter will be an overview of what would happen ALSO there will be no Draco and Ginny interaction..SORRY!! But TRUST ME…if I find a good Beta by Friday, Chapter Twelve will be full of so much lemon fluff you'll go sour..lol…^_^…There's a bit of OCC in this one three new characters are introduced, but trust me, they won't stick through the rest of the story…See you,

**_~*BR*~_**

**__**

**__**

**What?**

****

**~*~**

****

****

**Secrets…**

You hush me, assuring me everything will be alright, I'm crying hysterically, It hurts when you touch me, It burns when you look at me, You are my dreams, You are my nightmares, But when I need you, Your always there, Hushing me harshly won't work, But make me cry harder, Not wanting you near me, But you can clearly see, I still want you…

**~*~**

****

November 1st 

Being at Hogwarts for two months were enjoyable. Ginny, being the top girl in her year got a surprise letter from Dumbledore, the schools headmaster. She was to pack her things and move to the 7th year girls' dormitory immediately. Ginny knew she would get Hermione's space in the group since she was made Head Girl that year. (~*A/N~ Surprise, Surprise! *~)  Boy's looked at Ginny differently also. They didn't just see her as 'Ron's little sister' or 'The Boy Who Lived's Little Rag Doll' anymore, either. She was now Gin to most of the guys at Hogwarts. A sense of natural beauty and intelligence was the aura that she gave them. Nonetheless, she was fuller on both front and back. Having her looks to match her well Weasley'd temper and personality. Now in the 7th year, Ginny had new friends too. She had five in all. There was Pavarti Patil, Lavendar Brown, Angelina Snape, and Amber and Samantha Riddle.

She had two best friends from the lot. Amber Riddle and Angelina Snape. Amber was a medium heighten girl, she had tanned skin and long, glossy hip length brown hair with red highlights. She had a full bust and rear, basically a 'dream girl' to any guys' opinion. But Amber didn't 'get around' as most boys called it. She was loud, with a personality to match her perfect looks. Amber also had a twin sister. Her name was Samantha Riddle. Samantha was the total opposite of Amber. She *also* had long glossy hair, but it was jet black. She was also very pale and had the hardest grey eyes. They pierced through you like daggers if you upset her. Samantha was also cold. Very cold. Ginny could have sworn the first time she met Samantha, that she and Draco where long lost relatives. 

Amber assured her otherwise…

Angelina Snape was another story. She was the Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was very keen towards people. The only words to describe Angie where, cute, kind caring and rebellious. But sometimes Ginny felt left out between the two of them. Angelina and Amber where the best of friends even before Ginny was transferred to 7th year. And Samantha, well you could say that maybe only Satan has had a full conversation with her…

**November 21st **

****

**~*~**

****

_"Why are you telling me this?" the voice echoed absentmindedly through Ginny's head…_

_'Tap…Tap…Tap… ' _Went the quills end on the "History Of Magic Grade 7" book she had propped up on the old oak table. Ginny was in the back of the library, trying to get her schoolwork done (~*I thought 'homework' was a bit overrated since she's TECHICALLY living in school…I'll shut up now~*) 

But she couldn't concentrate, she had her mind on someone else….That someone was none other than Draco Malfoy…

"Bastard" Ginny mumbled while her tapping went from slow tempo, to full speed. The quill then disappeared from her hand, she gasped but heard someone sit beside her. Ginny turned around to face her concerned looking friend. 

"Gin, what the hell is going on?"

"S'nothing Amber, really" 

Amber then cocked her eyebrow up at Ginny, "Virginia Anne, if you think I was born yesterday think again now tell me what's wrong" She didn't give the quill back to Ginny either, she was rather toying with it more than anything at the moment.

"I'm just worried Amber" Ginny replied, trying to snatch the quill from Ambers grasp.

"Listen you, you might fool Angie, Ron, Hermione, Harry and your parents but your not fooling me, now tell me before I'm make you drink Veritaserum in font of everyone" Amber wasn't about to give up on her friend without a fight.

"Ammers, I'm okay…It's just that well, Malfoy has been sneering more at me lately, just last week I was partnered up with him in potions and he made me to ALL the work because he supposedly got 'injured' while turning a page in the book *it was really a papercut, but you know Snape* While I was doing ALL of the work, he was just sitting there muttering threats to me under his breath. He's also been trying to reach and grab for places which are not for his 'feel' or shall I say 'reach'…Ginny flinched before turning back to Amber who's eyebrow was still cocked up and who's eyes where slowly turning bright blue. Ginny felt her face get hot…The silence between her friend and her was getting brutal until…

"Look, I won't lie to you…Draco is one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts but well, he get's around…and I mean AROUND…I remember in MY 5th year he'd do anything and everything to get into my pants…or shall I say skirt" Amber grinned and turned to Ginny adding, "Oh don't gve me that look I wasn't the only one…There was ny sister Samantha, Chloe' from Hufflepuff, Francine from Ravenclaw, The Rivera Twins (Diana and Natalie) from Sytherin and finally Pavarti and Padama Patil"

"I see he had a thing for twins" Ginny said, a little happier than before.

Amber smiled and looked a her friend in the eyes, "He still does"

"So, just a question…Has ANYONE gotten into your skirt yet?" Ginny looked amused and bewildered at her own mouth AND curiosity…

Amber smirked evilly and nodded…Ginny squealed and stated, "Who with?"

"Ron"

"Wait…Ronnie from Ravenclaw!?"

"No you dimwit RON"

Ginny almost fell off her chair…"Ron, as in Ron Weasley?!"

"No! Ron as in Ron Longbottom! Of course Ron Wealsey WHO ELSE?"

Ginny felt stupid for asking such a question…"You guys are an..item yet?"

"Yet? Gin we've been an 'item' for one year already!" Amber looked amazed more than anything…"Well I hope our little talk helped you…And if it didn't kill me later I gotta meet Ron by Hagrid's and I'm already four minutes late, see you at dinner!" And with that, Amber merrily left the Library, leaving an awestruck and baffled Ginny behind.

"Oh my god! My BROTHER RON, who was always known as a HOPELESS ROMANTIC gets more action than me! LITERALLY!" Ginny groaned at this and put her head down on the table adding, "And Amber took my favourite quill!!" She closed her eyes and started hinking about 'things' she shouldn't have been thinking about…(~*::coughs:: Draco! ::coughs::*~)

Feeling acold finger run down her bare back, she turned around and gasped…

**_"You!"_****__**

**__**

**~*~**

***** *** *** *** *****

***~TbC~***

***~Blurred Riddle~***

***** *** *** *** *** **

**~*~**

****

**_*~Hate me now, but you know you'll love me someday~*_****__**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Title: **Shadows****

**By: **Blurred Riddle****

**N/n: **Draco/Ginny****

**Rated: **R****

**Chapter: **Eleven

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Harry Potter…I wish I owned Warner Bros., Ron and Rupert Grint…does that count? Hehehe…

**For:** All of you…especially FoxyLady and my other reviewers…I** STILL** luv u all!! …This Chapter Is Rather Shorter….Hmmm…it's a Diary entry of lil' Miss Ginny…Next Chapter will be in the library, but I just have to wrap things up….okay? Bear with me here people!! Also, the whole HP was born in blank date which he ISN'T supposed to be in school on 2003 is VERY hard to understand, I'll get back to you on the date cause 'supposedly' he was supposed to graduate in 97' well see you!! J

****

Lonely

I sit alone never bothered,

In fact I start to worry,

Noticing no ones ever there,

I think I'm neither dead nor alive,

Just a ghost in this cruel,

World,

No one understands me,

Who I am what I will be,

I'm trapped inside of a cage, 

With my faults, 

My sorrows,

My misery of nor alike,

Alone,

In the shadows through dark and light,

Showing no one my mercy,

My feelings,

My dreams,

This all happened when…I…met…

_You….._

****

_ December 4_

_Dear Diary, I have made a poem about me…I think it's very dark, but it describes just how I feel…But don't get the wrong idea!! It's not because **I'M dark, it's just I have a lot of things on my mind and I'd like to let them go… Well Amber just left, I had had lied to her about this whole thing…I told her I was studying and can you ****BELIEVE her?! Her and my brother has gone the 'whole mile' if you know what I mean!! I was so upset… It's not that I don't like Amber or My brother going out, it just bothers me that **SHE** and **HIM** have 'done it' and I'm still a Virgin!! Look at my name…****VIRGINia…It's like, destiny or something…And ****I KNOW if I mention this to Prof. Trelawney *the whole 'destiny name origin' she'll probably think my name is a death omen and shriek every time I pass by like she does with Harry and Ron…Well, mostly Harry, anyway…I'd pasted this poem on here **AFTER** my 'encounter' with Draco on the train…::rolls eyes:: gods he's such an nuisance!! And the worst thing is, he's like diverging himself now…If ****ONLY the 'Malfoy' family name was a bit more degrading he would **DEFINITLEY** stop rubbing it in **MY** face!! Oh no, here he comes!! Well, I have to go; he's probably here to torment me!! 'He's been doing that a lot lately, I wish you were real, you might have gotten him off of my back by now!!'**_

_V. Anne Weasley  _****


End file.
